ERROR -&
by SophiaO
Summary: Sakura y Eriol son la pareja ideal. Ambos se desempeñaban con excelencia en la Universidad pero cuando Eriol debió viajar a una conferencia en Honk Kong y dejó a Sakura a cargo de su gato , Sakura se topa con el ser más arrogante, infantil, estúpido, y sexy que vio en su vida. ¿Cómo terminaron tomando cerveza y jugando al póker? Ni idea. Una historia sobre un ERROR llamado Shaoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva historia que venia rondando en mi mente. Sé que vengo escribiendo Fanfic de Hunger Games pero es que no me resisti a intentar hacer una de Sakura.**

 **El próximo capitulo de Patience lo subiré el martes ( para aquellas que quieran leer esa historia, es muy linda ). Ya está escrito pero como siempre, me faltan detallar los últimos toques.**

 **Esta historia voy a subir un capitulo por semana, los Martes para ser más precisos, y los Domingos, subiré de Patience.**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp :)_

Sakura y Eriol eran la pareja ideal. Ambos se desempeñaban con excelencia en la Universidad y poseían un futuro muy prospero. Eriol debió viajar a una conferencia en Honk Kong y dejó a Sakura a cargo de su gato Kerberos. Durante una visita al apartamento de Eriol, Sakura se topa con el ser más arrogante, infantil, estúpido, y sexy que vio en su vida. Ella se resiste constantemente a golpearlo o a ser grosera, porque ese no es su estilo, y aunque el ardiente hermano de Eriol busca hacerla enojar constantemente, Sakura con diplomacia y seriedad intenta resistirse a ser impulsiva. ¿Cómo terminaron tomando cerveza y jugando al póker? Ni idea. ¿Cómo es que al otro día se despiertan desnudos en el sillón? Pues… es complicado. Mejor dicho, es un ERROR.

Acá un adelanto del primer capitulo de " %& ERROR -.% & " 

_" - ¿Quién te dio permiso para invadir mi espacio personal?- pregunto_

 _Este chico, no me impresiona con su sonrisa ladeada o su pelo revoltoso color chocolate. Su esculpido y muy trabajado torso no genera absolutamente nada en mi, y que va... sus ojos ambar que me estan mirando como si fuera la botella de agua más tentadora en medio de un desierto. No, tampoco. Nada de nada. "_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **¿Inmaduro él o yo?**

\- Sakura, ¿estás segura que vas a poder con todo? Supe que Eriol se fue a Honk Kong y no quiero que vuelvas muy tarde al campus- Mi mejor amiga Tomoyo está hablándome mientras caminamos hacia el edificio frente a nuestra universidad donde está la Residencia de estudiantes de la Universidad de Tomoeda.

\- Tomoyo, estoy completamente segura, si necesito que me vayas a buscar, te llamo ¿si? No sería la primera noche que pasaríamos lejos – le recuerdo.

Ella solo asiente mientras cruzamos la puerta de entrada y nos encaminamos hacia los asesores. Tomoyo, es mi mejor amiga y mi prima, por tres meses, más grande que yo. Crecimos juntas y a veces creo que eso le da cierto aire de que es responsable por mi pero, aunque me dé extremadamente ternura su modo de madre cariñosa, a veces es tedioso.

Ella cumplió sus 23 años hace tres semanas y todavía faltan más de dos meses para mi cumpleaños pero, a pesar de que físicamente somos opuestas, todos creen que podríamos ser hermanas tranquilamente. Aunque yo sea la más seria de las dos y me desempeño en otro ámbito completamente distinto, juntas somos imparables. Por otra parte, Tomoyo es increíble en todo lo que hace, su sueño es ser la próxima Bella Young de la moda y no tengo la más mínima duda de que va a lograrlo. Es una genio de la indumentaria y absolutamente todo mi placar fue diseñado y confeccionado por ella. Por más que mi futuro como abogada me obligue a usar trajes oscuros, y ella sea un puto arcoíris caminando, no imagino una vida sin ella ó sin mi novio.

Siento como mi teléfono suena y al ver que es Eriol, contesto sin dudarlo. Ya debe estar por empezar su convension.

\- Hola Eriol, estoy en la residencia.

\- Hola Sak – Odio que me llame con ese apodo - , ¿está todo bien?

\- Si, perfecto, ¿cómo esta todo en la convención?- pregunto porque realmente estoy emocionada por que haya podido ser parte de esta experiencia tan productiva para su carrera.

\- Todavía no han iniciado pero sabes cómo son los políticos, siempre se hacen rogar.

Ambos reímos del chiste porque, siempre me quejo de eso mismo con él. Eriol estudia Cs Politicas y siempre lo critico que se hace rogar cuando hay que tomar decisiones, aunque sean mínimas, le da vuelta a todo el asunto y nunca quiere decir nada en concreto para que no me enoje. Como dije, es todo un politólogo.

\- Te entiendo. Yo voy a dejar las cosas y a buscar ropa para pasar la noche en tu departamento con Kero- Veo a Tomoyo que esta sentada en su cama con la notebook en su regazo y me dispongo a buscar una pequeña mochila para llevarme algunas cosas.

\- Está bien, justo por eso te llamaba – siento como cambia de oído y continua- Mi hermano mayor, va a pasar por del departamento en unos días. Solo va a buscar unas cosas y se va.

\- ¿Tu hermano?- eso si que es extraño. Cuando Eriol me presentó ante su familia como su novia pude conocer a sus padres y sus dos hermanas Faren y Feimei, pero su hermano mayor nunca fue, es un misterio. Nunca habla de él y ni siquiera se su nombre, ahora que me pongo a pensar.

\- Si. No te preocupes, él aparece por unos minutos y después no vas a volver a verlo. Sin te molesta me llamas y vuelvo corriendo ¿si?

\- No te preocupes Eriol, va a estar todo bien- sonrío para mí misma. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

Luego de unas palabras y datos más colgamos la llamada y ya para entonces había terminado mi bolso y me enconraba caminando hacia su departamento.

Eriol y yo, salimos hace 4 años. Somos tal para cual, como dicen todos.Él no es solo un novio con el que comparto besos y cursilerías, puedo charlar con él. Ambos hablamos con seriedad de nuestros proyectos, ambiciones y teorías. Cuando conocí a su familia, encajaba perfecto en ese cuadro. Los padres de Eriol, el Sr y la Sra. Clow, son Jueces y sus hermanas son ingenieras. Es la familia ideal de la cual formar parte y no sentí ninguna presión cuando quisieron poner en tela de juicio mis estudios. Soy una puta genio, y lo digo con toda la razón. A mis 23 años, estoy a una materia de recibirme de abogada, pero previamente hice cursos de diplomacia, derecho, relaciones internacionales, y negociaciones empresariales.

Cuando conocí a Eriol, fue lo más emocionante que me pudo pasar. Fue en una clase, ambos comenzamos a discutir sobre si la legalización de estupefacientes iba a reducir el nivel de criminología de Japón o no. Para una semana más tarde, ambos estábamos a más no poder de hablar sobre ideas y teorías. Éramos dos compañeros nerds, pero no fue hasta un mes después que Eriol me invitó a salir. Hacia tanto tiempo que me había rendido en las citas con los chicos porque siempre resultan ser una cara bonita pero por dentro están vacios de contenido. No soy una estirada, y si que he intentado, pero simplemente no puedo soportar los típicos comentarios de

"Hey nena, vamos a mi departamento?"

No soy una tonta estudiante hormonal buscando meter un miembro entre mis piernas cada vez que se me presente la oportunidad. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y eso de andar babeando por un modelito de Calvin Klein no es lo mio. No perdería tiempo en algo tan poco productivo.

Oh si, Sakura y productivo van siempre de la mano.

Miro la puerta del apartamento de Eriol y entro, automáticamente siento como una bola de pelos viene hacia mí

\- Kero

Extiendo mis brazos y lo alzo. Él es la única razón por la que estoy acá. Eriol tuvo una invitación para asistir con el profesor Terada a una junta de doctores y jueces en Honk Kong sobre el hambre en el mundo. Estuvo realmente emocionado pero no quería dejar a Kero solo, y como en la residencia no se admiten mascotas me vine estos días para que no se sintiera solo. Vive a solo 10 minutos a pie de la residencia, pero esas cuadras que lo dividen no son las más seguras a horas de la madrugada.

Lo acaricio un rato más y lo dejo en el suelo. Voy hacia el living y automáticamente prendo la televisión. House Of Cards comienza a reproducirse en la tele y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Eriol es tan cliché a veces.

BOOOOM

Ay carajo. Pego un salto y no puedo evitar agarrar a Kero y abrazarlo. Como si fuera un puto chaleco anti robos. Lo miro y trato de agudizar mi oído. Escucho como la ducha comienza a andar y lo sigue un grito de un hombre.

¿Será el hermano de Eriol? ¿Qué hace duchándose?

Suelto a Kero y voy hacia la cocina rápidamente y agarro un cuchillo para protección. Una nunca sabe si por confiarme, terminan por secuestrarme, violarme o vender mis órganos. Basta Sakura, viste muchísimo Criminal Minds.

De golpe la puerta del baño se abre y alzo la mano para atacar pero antes veo como un torso desnudo con gotas que se escurren salen de ahí.

-Yo no te pedí a domicilio pero si Santa me quiso dar un regalo anticipado no me quejo-

Una voz masculina, arrogante, me habla pero soy incapaz de poder dejar de mirar ese torso que en su costado derecho, sobre las costillas, tiene un tatuaje de un dragón Chino que representa la lujuria. Oh si, me interesa muchísimo la mitología China, pero es un dragón tan poco conocido que me resulta extraño que alguien lo lleve tatuado.

Niego con la cabeza y subí mi mirada hacia mi interlocutor. Choco contra unos ojos ámbar me miran como si fuera el postre más dulce que haya visto. Bajo hacia sus labios y su sonrisa esta ladeada, rodeada por una barba pequeña de unos días y tiene todo el pelo color chocolate mojado y despeinado. Esta…criatura, está apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta con solo una toalla cubriéndolo. Solo una toalla. Solo una toalla. Solo una toalla. SOLO UNA PUTA TOALLA LO CUBRE.

Mi cara se tiñe de mil colores y el comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

-Definitivamente te gusta mucho lo que estás viendo. Entonces, caperucita… ¿no vas a robarme? – él comienza a caminar hacia mí y yo estoy estática. No puedo hablar

La punta de sus pies tocan los míos y siento como todo su cuerpo irradia un calor tan absorbente, y usa un perfume que es mi puta debilidad. Black de Pacco Rabbane. Este personaje está muy cerca de mí, con su nariz prácticamente tocando la mía, y eso que es una cabeza más alto que yo, pero esta agachado y me hace sentir diminuta a su lado. Decido que es momento de reaccionar

-¿Quién te dio permiso para invadir mi espacio personal?- pregunto

El sonríe y da un paso hacia atrás levantando ambas manos.

-Disculpame caperucita, pero ¿quien te dio permiso de entrar en MI departamento?

-¿Tu departamento? Este lugar es de mi novio, no sé de qué me hablas- me defiendo.

El abre los ojos y abre levemente la boca. Me escanea con su mirada de arriba abajo y niega en silencio a sus propios pensamientos que me muero por saber cuáles son para poder insultarlo. Primero que nada, no muestra respeto por mí al estar desnudo frente mío, segundo, ¿qué es ese apodo de CAPERUCITA?, tercero, no soy una puta comedia para que se este riendo de mi. Me mira con ese aire arrogante de "Oh si nena, yo sé que me deseas" y esta totalmente equivocado.

Este chico, no me impresiona con su perfecta sopnrisa y labios carnosos o su pelo revoltoso color chocolate. Su esculpido y muy trabajado torso no genera absolutamente nada en mi, y que va... sus ojos ámbar que me están mirando como si fuera la botella de agua más tentadora en medio de un desierto. No, tampoco. Nada de nada.

-¿Sakura? Verdad – el habla de repente quitándome de mi mundo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto a la defensiva. Aún tengo mi cuchillo en la mano derecha y veo que él lo nota y me lo quita.

-Nunca creí que esta fuera la forma en que iba a conocer a mi futura cuñada pero, en fin... un placer – extiende su mano libre en la cual no tiene el cuchillo.

"MI CUÑADA…"Con esa declaración solo tuve que sumar dos más dos para saber de quién se trata

\- ¿Sos el hermano de Eriol?

El sigue con su mano extendida y me sonríe.

\- Si caperucita, soy Shaoran Li.

Por fin extiendo la mano y la estrechamos. Su rostro es tan distinto al de Eriol, pero a la vez tan similar, es muy extraño. HOLA SAKURA, TU CUÑADO ESTA EN PELOTAS ESTRECHANDOTE LA MANO, NO HAY ALGO MÁS RARO QUE ESO.

De repente me acuerdo de la apariencia de mi cuñado y le suelto la mano.

\- Este… ¿Podrías vestirte por favor?- le señalo el cuerpo

El se mira a si mismo y levanta una ceja. Odio no poder hacer eso

\- ¿Por qué, te tentas?- tensa sus músculos y gira su cuello permitiéndome observarlo con más detenimiento.

 _BASTA SAKURA, ES TU PUTO CUÑADO._ Si, conciencia, pero no quita que no esté bueno _. NO ACABAS DE DECIR ESO REALMENTE, ¿VERDAD?_ Mierda.

Él se gira y veo que entra al baño nuevamente cerrando la puerta. No estoy segura, pero creo que lo escuche murmurar alguna grosería

Unos minutos más tarde, me preparo la cena y como no sé si Shaoran se quedará a cenar o se irá antes, le preparo un plato a él también. La cortesía ante todo.

\- ¿Cocinas? – escucho que entra a la cocina y toma asiento en frente mío. Lleva puesta una remera blanca lisa, y unos jogging grises.

\- Así es, soy Chef, además de estudiante universitaria – toda la vida cocine para mi padre y mi hermano y cuando cumpli quince años me inscribi en un curso de cocina.

\- Wow caperucita, mi hermanito si que se sacó la lotería – dice antes de agarra el tenedor y comer como un…animal, la pasta que está servida en su plato.

Jesús, este chico no sabe de los buenos modales, está prácticamente tirándose la pasta por la garganta. Abro mis ojos ante la sorpresa y tozo para llamar su atención

\- Ay disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado a comportarme como toda una damisela en sociedad como mi hermanito – su tono de burla me está molestando bastante. Se está burlando de se dirige de esa manera sobre MI novio.

\- ¿Nadie te enseño a no ser un animal comiendo?, entonces deberías juntarte mas con Eriol y así no solo aprender modales, sino también a ser alguien en la vida- respondo llevándome un pequeño trozo de pasta a la boca.

Lo veo sonreír mostrándome toda su dentadura y solo lo hace para molestar. Podría jurarlo

\- Así que no sos solo la novia y la cocinera, ¿también su abogada?- me pregunta levantando una ceja. ODIO NO PODER LEVANTAR UNA MALDITA CEJA.

\- Solo su novia, Eriol no necesita que lo defienda ante nadie, además, me extraña que una persona de tu edad se comporte de esta manera- mierda, se que estoy siendo muy cortante con mi cuñado pero, es que se cree tan la gran cosa.

Abre los ojos como platos y veo que mi comentario lo hizo sorprender.

\- ¿Mi edad? Solo por ser 2 años mayor a Eriol no me convierte en un viejo, y dejame decirte algo caperucita. Ser el director del hospital de Tokio más joven de la historia no es algo que cualquiera pueda obtenerlo- finaliza y se lleva un trozo de pan a la boca. Me mira con ese aire de suficiencia y caigo en lo que ha dicho.

¡¿QUE?!. Este tipo tiene 26 años y ¿es director de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de todo Asia? No puedo evitar atragantarme con la comida pero intento disimularlo. Él solo me mira con esa cara de Jaque Mate y eso termina por ganarse todo mi desprecio,

\- Mucho titulo pero no lo pareces. Sos igual a aquellos que se creen cool por andar en motos o agarrarse a las piñas con cuanto macho se les cruce pero después no pueden dar dos pasos sin caerse. Te crees la gran cosa pero no hizo falta ni dos segundos para darme cuenta de que, no lo sos, de que tu titulo no quita tu inseguridad masculina – _Wow, Sakura, ¿porqué tan agresiva?_. Nose quien se cree para tratarme así a mí y a Eriol, como si fuéramos poca cosa.

Abre los ojos y frunce el ceño. Nunca dije que yo no podía ser grosera si quería.

Se levanta de golpe arrastrando la silla y se da vuelta hacia la habitación de Eriol.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto.

\- Me voy a dormir. Si queres podes usar el sillón, y si mi hermano te dice algo, recordale que yo fui el que compro este departamento, por ende es MIO – me responde gritando casi a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación

-Uy si muy maduro- le respondo y creo que no me escucho, pero cuando abre la puerta y viene hacia mí con una cara furiosa, me doy cuenta de que metí la pata

\- Escuchame bien, caperucita. Te creerás la gran cosa por salir con mi hermano, o por haber sido aceptada en la familia, pero dejame decirte que no sos más que una pequeña niña mimada que se cree que puede llevarse la vida por delante porque es lo suficientemente inteligente o capaz cuando no viste nada del mundo. No sé qué sopa te tomaste que te crees con el derecho de decirme INMADURO a mí. No habría nada más placentero que callarte la boca y hacer que la abras únicamente para gemir mi nombre, pero como sos la novia de mi hermanito voy a tener respeto de no hacerlo.

Y ESTE ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?

\- Ni en sueños estaría en una cama con vos. Ni muerta- le respondo con asco.

\- Me encantaría probar tu error pero eso es jugar con fuego y ya queme bastante a mi familia para agregarle algo más a la lista así que dejame en paz ¿sí?

Se da media vuelta y cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y no puedo evitar analizar sus palabras. ¿Qué problema tiene con su familia? Y ¿Porqué Eriol nunca me contó sobre Shaoran? Siento como Kero se apoya en mis piernas y lo miro.

Esto sí que va a traer problemas porque, Sakura y curiosidad, también van de la mano.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento mucho no haber podido subir en estos días el capitulo nuevo. Lamentablemente mi tía abuela falleció y fue un golpe muy duro para mi familia. El capitulo que sigue a esta historia ya lo escribí y me falta editarlo pero como compensación voy a subir DOS capitulos seguidos. Uno el martes y otro el miercoles.

La historia ya la tengo masomenos planeada por donde va a dirigirse y me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre Sakura. Me ha hecho bien en estos dias

Nos leemos el martes.

Los quiere

 **Sofi 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes Pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los utilizo para mi horrible adiccion de seguir creando historias en mi mente sobre ellos.

 **Cosas Sucias**

-Ay – no puedo evitar quejarme del dolor de espalda que me está matando sinceramente. Dormir en el sillón es realmente incomodo y ahora siento como si un elefante me hubiera pasado por encima. Maldito Shaoran que decidió quedarse a dormir. Aún no le he dicho nada a Eriol, sencillamente porque me da miedo incomodarlo con estas cosas y no quiero que mi cuñado me haga quedar como una irrespetuosa.

Decido levantarme y tomar una ducha asegurándome cinco veces de que he puesto el seguro. Ya no tengo idea de que esperar de mi cuñado. El agua caliente me sienta realmente bien y me ayuda a pensar. ¿Debería decirle a Eriol sobre el percance que tuve con su hermano? ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Shaoran con que "quemo a su familia"? ¿Por qué nunca habla Eriol de su hermano? Es decir, se llevan muy pocos años y yo, aunque mi hermano sea 8 años mayor, siempre fui muy pegada a él a pesar de los chistes y las cargadas. Todo es tan raro, pero decido que es mejor preguntarle a mi novio que a mi cuñado.

Una vez que salgo me visto con mis típicos Jeans y una remera clásica verde esmeralda, mi color favorito, y decido ir a la cocina a prepararme un desayuno. El reloj marca las 05:20 am, y pretendo estar a las 6 en el salón para comenzar a preparar mis apuntes de Derechos y Garantías Bélicas. Si Eriol estuviera conmigo, lo charlaría con él durante el desayuno y podría irme media hora más tarde pero sinceramente, prefiero salir de esta casa. Me debato entre dejarle o no, la mesa lista a Shaoran para que desayune, y como ofrenda de paz, le dejo tostadas, unos huevos revueltos y unas frutas picadas así no está de tan mal humor antes de tomar mis cosas e irme a otro hermoso día en la Universidad.

.

.

.

Miro mi reloj y son las 5 de la tarde. Como vuela el tiempo cuando uno más lo necesita. Decido que es momento de guardar mis cosas y decido ir al departamento de Eriol. Kero debe tener hambre y de seguro Shaoran no le habrá dejado comida antes de marcharse.

Una vez afuera observo cómo está oscureciendo pero como solo estoy a dos cuadras, no necesito apresurarme. Una vez que llego introduzco la llave en la puerta y cuando entro, escucho algo hermoso: SILENCIO. Sonrío maliciosamente porque eso significa que Shaoran ya se ha ido y puedo al fin, descansar en paz. Kero viene a mí y lo alzo mientras camino hacia la cocina para darle su alimento.

Escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abre y al instante tomo un cuchillo. Nose porque, pero viene siendo el arma que más tengo a mano y créanme que mi alma de ninja puede surgir en cualquier momento.

Escucho como algo se cae y se rompe seguido de un "carajo". Cierro los ojos esperando haber imaginado esa voz pero cuando veo a mi cuñado cruzar el umbral de la puerta, vestido con ropa deportiva y todo sudado, mi ánimo cae más rápido que la economía del mundo. El me observa y me sonríe. Estoy preparando los ingredientes para cocinar mi cena de esta noche: Pollo al vino con puré.

\- Cuñadita, ¿esta noche también vas a cocinar una dlicatessen para mí?- tiene una toalla alrededor de su cuello y todo su pelo desordenado.

\- No. Pensé que te ibas- le respondo francamente. "¿No era que buscabas la paz Sakurita?" me recrimina mi conciencia.

\- Ei, que creí que nos llevábamos bien – se acerca y se come un bocado del pan que he cortado para hacer tostadas saborizadas. Odio que metan mano donde estoy cocinando.

No tengo ganas de pelear con él y es evidente que bien no nos llevamos, asi que decido evitar otra noche incomoda en el sillón retirándome.

\- Ah sí claro. Entonces mejor me voy – dejo todo sobre la mesada y no llego a agarrar el trapo para limpiarme las manos que él me toma por el brazo y me obliga a mirarlo. Esta serio.

\- Discúlpame si anoche fui grosero pero vos tampoco fuiste una princesa que digamos. ¿si empezamos de cero? – pregunta soltándome y tendiéndome la mano mientras me regala una sonrisa muy cálida y tierna.

\- No se puede rebobina al momento que nos conocimos – contesto a la defensiva. "Ay Sakura, el chico al menos lo intenta, ¿podrías ser menos conchuda en estos momentos?"

\- Puedo volver a estar desnudo – baja su mano y se encoje de hombros.

Me ruborizo de pies a cabeza al recordar ese momento incomodo.

\- Por favor no – me apresuro a pedirle - además el sillón es súper incomodo para dormir y mañana tengo que madrugar porque me espera un día muy importante y debo descansar bien. Es verdad, mañana me presento a rendir un examen muy importante sobre Ética Moderna.

\- Y vamos…. ni que fuera lo más incomodo del mundo – me recrimina.

Solo abro la boca porque no tiene idea del dolor de espalda que me provoco dormir allí. Todavía sigue pasándome factura.

\- Comprobalo por vos mismo. Dormí hasta que este la comida y veremos qué opinas después – le reto sonriendo.

Shaoran solo vuelve a encogerse de hombros y lo veo dirigirse al baño mientras se saca la remera. Mientras se saca la remera. Mientras deja al descubierto su espalda, trabajada, sudada y…. _"Hola Saku, es tu cuñado"_. De repente caigo en lo que estoy pensando y me regaño mentalmente. Carajo, Eriol es sexy también, su aire nerd no deja verlo pero debajo de su traje, tiene un cuerpo bastante bueno. Ejercita todos los días pero solo para mantenerse en forma y no para sacar músculos como su hermano. Músculos firmes, que hacen que una musculosa sea una invitación a violarlos y…. _" UOOOOOOEEAAAA. Tierra a Sakura, estas hormonal nuevamente. Cambio"_

Solo hace una semana que no tengo sexo y ¿me está afectando? No. Solo es el cansancio que me hace delirar. Sí, eso. Cansancio.

Una hora después viene Shaoran con la mano acariciándose la espalda y con una cara muy fea.

\- Es el sillón más incomodo del planeta ¿Cómo hacen para follar ahí? - pregunta mientras toma asiento delante mío. Ya he puesto la mesa y solo me falta traer la bebida para comenzar a comer.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondo seriamente mientras termino de poner la jarra de agua en la mesa y tomo asiento. Esas preguntas tan desubicadas que hace me hacen poner de mal humor.

\- No los imagino. Mi hermanito es tan correcto que no puedo tener una visión salvaje de él. Es como imaginar a tus padres teniendo sexo. Tan frígido – me responde mientras comienza a devorar su plato. Al menos, esta vez tiene la decencia de tragar antes de llevarse otra vez el tenedor a la boca con más comida.

\- No soy frígida – le recrimino. No lo soy, puedo tener una imaginación muy perversa. A veces. _"Y estos últimos dos días, lo estas siendo amiga mía "._ Sh, cállate conciencia.

\- Por supuesto que si, además eres la persona que más se ha ruborizado con palabras sucias. No eres frígida, eres más bien….inocente – levanta una maldita ceja con esta última palabra y automáticamente levanto todos mis muros de autocontrol para no golpearlo

\- No lo soy – respondo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Si lo eres – me dice acercando su rostro más hacia mi lado.

\- Que no lo soy – digo esto último y me detengo a observar mi plato para intentar calmarme. Que pollo más interesante.

\- Probalo – cuando escucho esto levanto mi vista y veo que está cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla mientras sonríe mostrando una dentadura digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

\- ¿Cómo? – le pregunto a ver si así se calla.

\- Deci algo sucio

Mi boca se abre ligeramente. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

\- ¿Sucio? – pregunto intentando escapar de esta situación. Creo saber para donde viene su petición y no me gustaría para nada acertar.

\- Ay mujer, algo sucio, sexual, excitante – rueda los ojos y bufa claramente exasperado.

Bingo. Odio acertar siempre.

\- Dame un ejemplo – "Muy bien Sakura, el concepto de todo científico es pedir una demostración empírica acerca de aquellos que tienen conocimiento que uno ignora "

Bufa y rueda los ojos. Este chico esta claramente hartándose de mis huidas. No lo culpo la verdad es que hasta yo me golpearía o…

\- Te metería mi pene en tu hermosa boquita inocente tan hasta el fondo para cállate y sólo te la sacaría para que me pidas que te folle sin parar.

Oh…Mi…Dios. ¿No ha dicho eso verdad? _"Si Saku, lo dijo "_. Mi c ara convirtiéndose en la bandera china en 3…2…1… PIN

\- Jjajajaja sos un semáforo en rojo andante. Vamos Sakura, no podrías decir nada como eso – finaliza mientras toma su tenedor nuevamente y continua comiendo su plato

\- Por supuesto que puedo – me defiendo, aunque no sé si sería capaz de poder lograrlo.

\- A ver caperucita, ilumíname – dice esto y se lleva oro trozo de pollo a la boca.

\- Yo… - Vamos Sakura, piensa, piensa - tendría sexo oral si me lo pidieran – Digo esto con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible ya que odio tener sexo oral.

\- ¿Y? – me pregunta y hace movimientos circulares con el tenedor invitándome a que continúe

\- Ya he dicho algo sucio – le respondo y siento como mis mejillas están calientes a causa del enrojecimiento

\- Por decir "sexo oral" no te convierte en algo sucio. Es peor que escuchar a mi directora de secundaria hablar sobre el coito – se ríe y niega con su cabeza

\- Es que no se me ocurre nada – intento salvar lo último que me queda para no perder ante su reto.

\- Cuando se te ocurra dímelo, mientras voy a tomar una cerveza. ¿Querés una? – se levanta de la mesa y va hacia la nevera. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos cerveza. Cuando vuelve esta con dos botellas en la mano.

Me levanta una MALDITA ceja retándome. Cree que no voy a hacerlo pero solo le quito la botella de la mano y tomo un sorbo bastante importante que me hace asquear. Odio la cerveza

\- ¿Muy fuerte caperucita? – Odio soberanamente que me llame así.

Una vez que paso el mal trago, de la bebida y del seudónimo, solo se la devuelvo y trato de mostrarme indiferente

Puaj, el asqueroso sabor todavía me queda en la boca pero voy a resistirme. Shaoran solo se ríe y se va con ambas botellas hacia el living. Una vez que finalizo de acomodar las cosas voy hacia el sofá donde Shaoran está en jeans y sin camiseta bebiendo una cerveza y mirando la tele. Sin camiseta, sin una puta camiseta que le cubra el torso que me regala una hermosa vista. Su tatuaje del dragón chino, tatuado en su costado izquierdo, está mucho más visible ahora y debo de admitir que es perfecto.

\- ¿Algo que te guste? – pregunta

Su voz me trae a la realidad y dejo de observar su torso como una boba.

\- Si vas a quedarte aquí entonces yo dormiré en la habitación – enuncio rápidamente cruzando ambos dedos para que pueda safar y dormir plácidamente en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué? Si es mi habitación – dice mientras me mira serio y se lleva la botella a la boca para seguir bebiendo.

\- No voy a dormir en esa cosa – señalo el sillón, aunque al decir la palabra cosa me tente mucho en querer señalarlo a él.

\- Yo tampoco – imita deja la botella en la mesita de al lado.

Ambos nos miramos y luego de unos segundos el desvía la mirada pero se ve que sus ojos encuentran algo, sobre la mesita, que lo hace sonreír con malicia y me vuelve a mirar.

\- ¿Y si apostamos? – levanta una ceja y vuelvo a odiarlo aún más por poder hacer eso. Si, lo sé, tengo un grave problema con esa cualidad, carente de mi organismo de poder realizar.

\- No apuesto, es algo completamente…

\- Uy, cierto que hablo con la Sr seriedad y aburrimiento – levanta ambos brazos agitándolos en el aire mientras usa un tono de voz irritante y burlón  
\- No soy aburrida – me cruzo de brazos y frunzo el ceño

\- Entonces juguemos por ver quién gana. El que vence al otro, duerme en la habitación – dice esto inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando ambos brazos, desnudos, sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a jugar? – necesito saber donde estoy metiéndome.

Él se levanta y toma una pequeña cajita en sus manos y vuelve mostrándome un mazo de cartas poniéndolo justo en frente de mis ojos.

\- Póker, muñeca – ODIO QUE ME DIGAN MUÑECA.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar alegrarme a no puedo creer mi suerte. Soy un puto genio y más en el póker. Es un juego súper interesante que sólo se requiere, astucia, saber contar y calcular probabilidades.

\- Solo juego Holdem – le respondo y el abre los ojos. No se lo esperaba

\- Perfecto caperucita, te espero en cinco minutos en la mesa.

Solo me doy vuelta y me dirijo al baño a ducharme para poder prepararme para lo que me espera.

Una vez que salgo de la ducha me visto con unos joggings negros y una remera rosa lisa. Cuando llego veo a Shaoran que ha preparado todo, las fichas, y ha servido la cerveza en dos porrones.

\- ¿Y eso? Pregunto mientras señalo la botella

\- Costumbre-. Me mira y cuando ve que solo sigo mirándolo extrañada continua-. Con mis amigos, a medida que vamos apostando y perdiendo no solo entregamos fichas, sino que tomamos

\- ¿Y eso con q sentido? – me extraña que alguien quiera jugar sin tener toda la capacidad de calcular lo que está haciendo. Más aún apostando dinero.

\- Uf caperucita, no todo tiene que tener una explicación. Por diversión ¿sí? – contesta irritado.

\- Empecemos- digo esto porque quiero empezar esto rápido para terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Necesito dormir en la cama.

Comienza a repartir y cuando levanto mis cartas veo que tengo un tres y un cuatro de picas en la mano. Intento mostrar mi mejor cara de indiferencia e intento leer su expresión al mirar su mano. Solo ve las cartas y sonríe. "Ojo que puede ser un truco".

Le hago señas con la cabeza para que reparta y veo que sale un As de trébol y un tres de picas. Por ahora, solo tengo un par, pero el As en la mesa me incomoda por lo que decido apostar solo cuatro fichas rojas de 20$ y lo miro.

Él ni siquiera chequea su mano, sino que automáticamente toma la misma cantidad de fichas y las lleva al centro de la mesa, sin despegar sus ojos ámbar de los míos. Trago con dificultad y carraspeo para que continúe mostrando las cartas. Retira del mazo una y la da vuelta revelando un seis de picas y un siete de corazones. Ay mierda, si la próxima es un bendito cinco tendría una escalera, que aunque no es una jugada muy fuerte, vale la pena.

Tomo solo dos fichas para tirarlas al centro y Shaoran toma todas las fichas y las lleva al centro.

\- All in – dice seriamente.

¿WTF?. ¿Acaba de arriesgarlo todo? ¿En la primera jugada? ¿Está loco?. Lo miro seriamente y veo que solo sonríe y me mira sin perderse un detalle de mi rostro. Tiene que estar bromeando y si lo está haciendo, solo se va a descubrir. Hay una teoría que me dice que si miente va a comenzar a sudar, a respirar más fuerte o mucho más despacio ó va a tragar con dificultad, justo como lo está haciendo en este preciso instante. BINGO.

Tiro todas mis fichas al centro y veo que ya ha retirado la última carta del maso y la da vuelta sobre la mesa. Revela un cinco. Jodida suerte la mía.

\- Trío de cuatros –

Me muestra que posee dos cuatros en su mano y contando el que se reveló en la mesa son tres. Uy cuñadito, más suerte la próxima.

\- . – le digo mientras revelo mis cartas lentamente frente a él y me recuesto en la silla sonriendo.

Tomo un sorbo de cerveza y él me mira asombrado por mi movimiento, niega con la cabeza y yo no resisto más las ganas de burlarme de él. Comienzo a gritar

\- TE GANEEEE – cual nena de kínder mientras hago un baile ridículo mientras rio por la cara de bobo que tiene en este instante.

\- Vamos de nuevo, quiero la revancha. Solo fue suerte de principiante – me dice mientras comienza a acomodar todo nuevamente. Yo solo intento no reírme a carcajadas por su gesto de "no es posible que me hayas ganado"

\- Está bien, pero apostemos por el cuarto para toda la semana – le digo. Siento que puedo ganarle. – Esta noche ya la gané yo, pero quiero apostar por el cuarto durante una semana.

\- Hecho – me responde y comenzamos una nueva partida

Cuatro cervezas, mi vista media borrosa y cinco jugadas después, estamos disputándonos todo. Fuimos All in, esta vez yo fui la que me jugué, al final, ya que tengo la jodida, mejor mano de la historia y estoy haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad por no sonreír.

Cuando muestro mi jugada que es una perfecta escalera real no puedo e vitar saltar de la alegría. Mal hecho, porque la cabeza de repente me pesa y caigo en la cantidad de alcohol que consumí me pasa efecto. Veo a Shaoran que mira la mesa incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar. Así, como si de repente estuviera perdido y asombrado. Sin palabras jaja. Daria todo por tenerlo así siempre cosa de que no me pelee todo el tiempo. Estoy a punto de burlarme de su cara de tonto mirando mis fichas que justo, se me ocurre algo aún mejor que decirle.

\- Daria todas las fichas que acabo de ganarte porque me tires sobre esta mesa, me pongas de espalda y me hagas gritar hasta perder la cordura.

¿Querías algo sucio? Toma.

Levanta la vista y me mira como si tuviera una tercera cabeza. Su cara de atónito me encanta, es increíble la sensación de haberlo vencido y haberle cerrado el culo. _JAQUE…_

Y de golpe, interrumpe mi festejo interno sonriendo, con malicia. Sus ojos brillan y no sé si es a causa del alcohol, de lo que acabo de decir, que ya comienza a avergonzarme o qué, pero siento que algo cambio porque no estoy tan segura de finalizar con un

 _…MATE._

Siento que yo acabo de dar la mala jugada y no necesariamente en el póker.

 **Buenas :)**

 **Un capitulo bastaaaaante largo, pero vale la ñana subiré el otro como es debido y al final les dejo un adelanto.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Sofi 3**

ADELANTO

 _\- ¿Todo en orden Saku?- pregunta Eriol al otro lado de la linea_

 _Muero por contarle la verdad, por decirle que su departamento es un desastre, que todo es un maldito desastre, pero no puedo. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevo de relación le miento. Intento que mi voz no suene extraña._

 _\- Todo perfecto - mientras mis ojos no se despegan de el peor desastre de anoche. Dormido, en el sofa..._


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de Clamp y la historia la cree yo.

 **¿Qué paso ayer?**

" If I lose myself tonight. It will be by your side. If I lose myself tonight. Uooh Uooh."

Ay. ¿Por qué no deja de sonar esa maldita cosa de una vez? El sonido me está matando. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza que me está partiendo al medio. ¿Qué paso anoche? Lo último que recuerdo es a Shaoran jugando al póker conmigo y haberle ganado. Me remuevo un poco y siento una punzada de dolor en la espalda. Dormí nuevamente en el sillón, voy a matar a mi cuñado. Al seguir moviéndome siento como algo cálido está en mi espalda y cuando paso mi mano hacia atrás y siento un pecho desnudo respirando pego un salto de asombro tal que me caigo del sillón. Ouch, me golpee la cabeza y ahora veo todo borroso. Mi teléfono sigue sonando pero todo puede esperar. Miro la hora y son las 12 del mediodía. Abro los ojos como platos y CARAJO, MI EXAMEN. Me agarro de los pelos y comienzo a hiperventilar. Esto no puede estar pasándome. Me pongo una remera que estaba tirada en el piso y veo que me queda enorme. El perfume que tiene es de hombre y me tapa lo justo. Observo el lugar y veo botellas tiradas por todos lados, el alimento de Kero esparcido por el piso y algunos platos ¿rotos? De repente veo que algo se mueve en el sillón y eso se acomoda boca arriba dejándome ver su pelo color chocolate todo desordenado, su boca ligeramente abierta, su pecho desnudo y la sabana solo le tapa su "amigo" ya que tiene una pierna fuera y compruebo que está completamente desnudo. Shaoran. Desnudo. Desnudo en el sofá. Desnudo en el sofá donde yo también dormí. Desnuda. LA PUTA MADRE QUE ME RE PARIO. Esto no puede estar pasándome. Comienzo a caminar en círculos intentando recordar algo de anoche, intentando buscar alguna explicación lógica a esta situación. No pude haber dormido con mi cuñado. Es imposible. ¿Y qué otra opción hay genio?

Mi celular vuelve a sonar y cuando veo quien me llama mi corazón se contrae por la culpa. Eriol. Tengo que atenderle, se va a preocupar sino, así que inhalo, exhalo y contesto.

\- Eriol – le digo en un susurro.

\- Saku, te estoy llamando hace veinte minutos ¿qué paso? – pregunta y de fondo escucho muchos ruidos y una voz neutral que avisa "Vuelo 1036 con destino a la ciudad de Tomoeda aborda por puerta B ". Está en el aeropuerto.

\- Estaba durmiendo, por eso no contestaba el móvil – respondo intentando sonar calmada. Intento no mentirle, soy una pésima mentirosa.

 _\- ¿Todo en orden Saku?- pregunta Eriol al otro lado de la línea_

 _Muero por contarle la verdad, por decirle que su departamento es un desastre, que todo es un maldito desastre, pero no puedo. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevo de relación le miento. Intento que mi voz no suene extraña._

 _\- Todo perfecto - mientras mis ojos no se despegan del peor desastre de anoche. Dormido, en el sofá desnudo._

 _\- Ya estoy por abordar el avión hacia allá. En unas horas nos vemos hermosa, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu examen de hoy – su voz es dulce y solo hace aumentar más mi culpa_

 _\- Bueno hablamos cuando llegues – contesto porque necesito despertar YA a mi cuñado y ver como arreglamos esto_

 _\- Chau Saku – escucho y cuelga la llamada_

 _La santísima madre. Tengo 10 horas antes de que llegue y tengo que ver de qué manera despertar a mi cuñado. Me acerco hacia donde está y le toco con un dedo la cara. No funciona, intento nuevamente y nada. Comienzo a zarandearlo para que despierte y no se despierta. Ay paciencia por favor. Ya harta agarro un vaso de agua y se lo tiro. Él se levanta de golpe y con eso, tira la sabana que lo estaba cubriendo, mostrándome toda su anatomía tal cual vino al mundo. OH. MI. DIOS. Ahogo un grito y me llevo ambas manos a la boca de la sorpresa._

 _Shaoran solo me mira y al notar su estado y el mío agarra la sabana y se cubre sus partes._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta serio mientras se sacude el pelo, ahora húmedo, y me mira fijamente._

 _\- Pasa que Eriol está por abordar el avión para venir – le contesto entre atónita y tildada viendo su torso desnudo y su tatuaje. Es genial._ _Sakura, concéntrate ¿si?_

 _\- ¿y?_

 _-. ¡Como ¿y?! Tu hermano está viniendo para acá, me perdí un examen por tu culpa y no quiero ni pensar en que mierda paso anoche – respondo indignada de que no tome conciencia de la situación que tenemos enfrente_

 _\- ¿No te acordas?- pregunta asombrado._

 _\- No, y si vos sabes algo comienza a hablar ahora o te juro que puedo torturarte hasta que hables – mis manos se forman en puños considerando golpearlo. De verdad._

 _\- No recuerdo nada Caperucita – dice encogiéndose de hombros - tome mucho anoche y la cabeza me está matando así que, ¿podrías no gritar? Gracias_

 _\- ¿Tuvimos sexo? – hago la pregunta del millón de dólares._

 _Se encoje de hombros nuevamente y cuando da un paso hacia el baño escucho que pisa algo y resbala cayendo de culo al piso._

 _\- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto yendo hacia él._

 _Me arrodillo a su lado y comienza a incorporarse._

 _\- Me resbale pisando eso – dice mientras saca algo de su espalda y cuando lo vemos, ambos nos quedamos de piedra. Un condón. UN PUTO CONDON USADO._

 _\- Ay no. Ay no – comienzo a respirar con dificultad. Esto no puede ser posible. Engañe a mi novio. Engañe a mi novio con su hermano. Soy la peor bazofia del mundo. Ay carajo._

 _No paro de agarrarme el pelo y caminar en círculos. Shaoran me agarra por los hombros y me mira. Tiene las sabanas agarradas alrededor de su cintura._

 _\- No vamos a decirle nada a mi hermano – enuncia seriamente._

 _\- ¿ESTAS LOCO? Por supuesto que tenemos que contarle. Solo espero que pueda perdonarme – le recrimino y él hace una mueca de dolor cuando le grito._

 _\- No Sakura, no vamos a decirle nada. Ya bastante mala es la relación con mi familia para sumarle esto. Por favor – veo que me suplica y mierda que es tentadora la idea de guardar silencio_

 _\- No puedo. No puedo mentirle así – sigo en estado de shock y tengo muchas ganas de llorar_

 _\- No es mentir es….omitir – se lleva una mano al pelo y se lo desordena._

 _\- ¿Qué paso con tu familia que tanto miedo tenés de que se enteren de esto? Yo soy la que peor queda – pregunto._

 _Si Eriol se entera, yo no lo vuelvo a ver más. Voy a quedar como la zorra que se cogió a su hermano. Ay no._

 _\- Sakura, si queres te explico algunas cosas pero, por favor. ¿Puede quedar esto entre nosotros dos? Por el amor de dios, estábamos borrachos y ninguno se acuerda de nada. Nada pasó. ¿Ok?_

 _El está muy nervioso y yo soy un mar de lágrimas y un terremoto humano de lo que estoy temblando. Intento calmarme y luego de unos segundos le respondo_

 _\- Ok – mientras asiento y me doy vuelta para vestirme decentemente y así acomodar todo el departamento._

 _Unas dos horas después el departamento está completamente limpio y estoy sentada en la cocina junto a Shaoran. Ambos en completo silencio y no sabiendo cómo empezar a hablar._

 _\- Voy a hacer el almuerzo – anuncio mientras me levanto y comienzo a buscar ollas para hacer una sopa. Necesito algo liviano para la resaca._

 _\- Mi familia y yo… - escucho a mi espalda y me doy vuelta mientras veo a Shaoran concentrado en el estampado del mantel hablando – tuvimos una gran pelea hace años._

 _Me congelo al escuchar eso. Eriol nunca me menciono eso._

 _\- Yo estaba borracho e iba manejando en el auto. Pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones así que solo hice dos cuadras y llame a la última persona que tendría que haber llamado. Meiling._

 _Ese nombre lo conozco. Es la ex de Eriol, la que lo había engañado. No hace falta sumar dos más dos para darme cuenta en donde termina este relato._

 _\- Ella me llevo a mi casa, en donde vivíamos todos - la mansión, pensé – y… sinceramente no me acuerdo como fue, pero al otro día me levante y estaba ella en mi cama. Se levanto y comenzó a vestirse mientras me decía que lo que había pasado entre nosotros podía repetirse cuando quisiera y que no le diga nada a mi hermano o ella le iba a decir que yo fui el que la convenció para que tuviéramos sexo. Yo me di cuenta como era ella. Solo quería entrar a la familia por el estatus y seguridad económica que le brindábamos. Yo, no sabía qué hacer así que fui y le conté a mi hermano. Ella por supuesto, desmintió todo diciendo que nada era cierto, pero un mes después vino a la mansión llorando de que estaba embarazada y que ese hijo era mío._

 _Me llevo ambas manos a la cara no creyendo todo esto. Que perra._

 _\- Obviamente solo me lo contó a mí y yo le dije que iba a hacerme cargo pero que tenía que decirle a Eriol lo que pasaba. Ella se negaba y entonces fue cuando mi madre escucho todo y la echo de casa. Eriol se peleo con toda la familia por ella y mi madre me echaba la culpa por haber sido el responsable. Yo comencé a beber y obviamente entre en un estado de pánico. Meiling tuvo un aborto natural a los 4 meses y entro en un estado de depresión tal que le conto a Eriol la verdad y me llamaba diciéndome que me amaba y que quería una vida conmigo. Mi hermano volvió a casa y yo, obviamente, quede como el hijo de puta que se cogió a la novia de su hermano y la embarazó._

 _Él sube la mirada y yo debo de tener una cara de asombro. Wow, que… increíble. No tengo palabras sinceramente._

 _\- Fin de la historia – dice mientras sonríe con tristeza._

 _\- Pero si todo esto es verdad, ¿por qué Eriol no te creyó Y te alejaste de tu familia? – pregunto tomando asiento_

 _\- Sakura, Meiling manipulo a mi hermano de tal manera que él me creía culpable y al ser el favorito de la familia, todos lo apoyaron. Yo me fui, no me echaron, pero sabía que no me querían mas allí – dice esto con una sonrisa triste. Pobre chico._

 _\- Y ahora la historia se repite… - finalizo. Ahora entiendo su miedo. Podría perder a su hermano nuevamente pero… - ¿por qué me pediste que no dijera nada? Podría ser como ella – podría desconfiar de mi tanto como Meiling_

 _\- Vos no sos como ella. Vos te arrepentís de lo que ocurrió y fuiste vos la que quiso ser sincera con Eriol. Sos una buena persona Sakura, por eso se que lo que te estoy pidiendo debe costarte mucho pero, te pido que lo hagas, no por mí, sino por mi hermano – el me toma de la mano y eso es toda una plegaria hacia mí. Me está rogando y no puedo creerlo pero siento que sus palabras son sinceras._

 _\- Está bien Shaoran._

 _Él me suelta y me sonríe tiernamente_

 _\- Pero esto no va a volver a repetirse nunca – le aclaro y no sé porque siento que algo está mal en mis palabras._

 _\- Lo prometo – dice mientras se levanta y va hacia la alacena - ¿te ayudo a cocinar? – pregunta y solo asiento con la cabeza. Shaoran es una buena persona que ha cometido errores en la vida, no por eso voy a condenarlo, es más, hasta podríamos ser amigos ¿o no?_

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este Cap y nos leemos pronto. Me encanta leer sus rev sinceramente, me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Paras aquellos que tengan dudas sobre la historia o quieran hacerme preguntas a mi no duden en hacerlas y con gusto las voy a responder._**

 ** _Los quiere_**

 ** _Sofi 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

****Holaaaaaa****

 **Primero que nada quiero pedir _mil disculpas_ por haber abandonado tanto mis historias. Fue mas un bloqueo y la indesicion lo que me frenaban a actualizar. No me gustaba como estaba quedando la historia realmente y por eso abandone. Pero ya volvi, tengo dos noticias para dar. La primera es que he terminado la historia y como estoy de vacaciones, a menos que me secuestren los extraterrestres, voy a actualizar en tiempo y forma. La segunda es que, he escrito otra historia (si, la termine y todo) peeeero, no puedo adaptarla a ningún fanfic, no veo al protagonista como Peeta y seria cambiarlo muchísimo a como es él y no es mi idea, así que me he abierto una cuenta de _Wattpad ( SofiOvejero)_ en donde estoy subiendo esa historia, aviso por si quieren leerla.**

 **Volviendo a Error, voy a decirles que... es una historia que tiene 10 capítulos en total. Si es una historia cortita y terminada, solo quedan corregir algunas cosillas de cada cap, pero estaré actualizando cada 3 días aproximadamente. Abajo dejare el titulo de cada capitulo que falta con sus respectivas fechas de actulizacion. Si no queres leer eso, no hay problema y.. ademas que he decidido hacer UNO de esos capítulos o de alguno ya escrito, en POV Shaoran. Dejen en sus comentarios cual de esos quieren, y si un cap llega a los 5 votos, lo escribiré luego del epilogo o si, para cuando debería actualizar ya tiene esos votos, subiré el correspondiente capitulo.**

 _ **Bueno muchas Gracias a todos y aqui van las fechas y caps.**_

 _4\. Eriol, bienvenido ( 21 de diciembre 2015 )_

 _5\. Aborten la mision!( 24 de diciembre 2015 )_

 _6\. ¿Otro viaje? ( 27 de diciembre 2015 )_

 _7\. Tomoyo ayuda! ( 30 de diciembre 2015 )_

 _8\. Esta vez, lo recordaré ( 3 de enero 2016 )_

 _9\. Siempre fue ella, y Siempre fue él ( 5 de enero 2016 )_

 _10\. No lo fue ( 8 de enero 2016 )_

 _11\. Epiologo ( 15 de enero 2016 )_


End file.
